ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Behold! Ultra Horror Series - The Mysterious Boy of the Little Bear
is the 20th episode of Ultraman Leo. It is the fourth of the 5 episode story arc, . Summary An alien boy arrives on earth, pursued by a monster. MAC must stop it before it murders too many people and kills the gentle Bock. Synopsis Gen spots two incoming kaiju from Ursa Minor. They crash land on the earth. Gen and Dan deploy. They land near where the lights crashed down. They split up following two signals, and it begins to rain. Gen takes shelter in a tree clump with some bears. A little boy peaks out at him, from under a dock leaf. He asks the boy if the bear is his, and the boy nods. When asked why he's there, he points, and goes to the young bear's mother's grave. The boy and the bear run off, but Gen learns the boy is called Bock. Gen's alien detector begins reacting, but dies off as the boy vanishes. Gen tells Dan, and Dan says Bock is a creature living in Ursa Minor. Dan says it's likely Dogyuh, a monster from Taurus, pursued Bock to earth. Because Dogyuh is dangerous, Dan and Gen begin to search for him. The aggressive monster leaves a trail of dead people. Meanwhile, Dan and Gen to to a bear farm where they find Bock. Dan goes to talk to him and finds out that Dogyuh killed the bear's mother as well as the boy's. Because he is afraid Bock will avenge his mother's death, he is chasing after the child. Suddenly a bunch of villagers rush up headed by a large man, who claims Bock is Dogyuh. The villagers nearly kill the child but Dan stops them. Bock runs off with the bear while Dan and Gen hold off the villagers. He hides as they break through the MAC officers, and runs to the birch glade where Gen met him earlier. The man who lead the villagers surprises him and Bock recognizes him as Dogyuh. He runs with the man in pursuit, who is cutting down trees. One of the trees hits the bear, killing it. Bock stands in front of the animal as Dogyuh raises his axe. It is knocked from his hands by a shot from Gen's gun. Bock cries tears over the bear which grow into lilies. Gen looks at his alien scanner which shows Dogyuh is the evil monster! The villagers do not believe the officers, but Dan does something with his cane which looks like a smoke extinguisher and Dogyuh's disguise is dropped. Gen transforms into Leo and the two battle until Leo is blinded. Bock plucks the lilies and throws them, and they grow into giant projectiles, hitting Dogyuh in the eyes. Leo feels his way towards the monster and destroys him. Bock thanks the two ultras before returning to his home planet. Casts TBA Guest Stars TBA Suit Actors TBA Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Leo Kaiju/Seijin *Bock *Dogyuh DVD Releases *Ultraman Leo Volume 5 features episodes 17-20. Leo05.jpg|2006 Release Esdigital 4560164821393.jpg|2011 Release Category:Ultraman Leo Episodes Category:Episodes